The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson
by clefa-kaiou
Summary: TRADUCCION-AU/TH Edward es un chico malo que necesita que le enseñen una lección. Así, sus profesores ponen en marcha un plan -'casarlo' ¡con la mejor chica de la escuela! ¿Cómo sobrevivirá su ego pasando la ‘eternidad’ con Bella Swan? Ligero OOC.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama le pertenece a Stephaniiie (thank you!). Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

Le doy las gracias a mi mejor amiga **audevon** por acceder, después de molestarla por días, a ser mi beta reader.

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Prólogo**

"Entra, Cullen" llamó el Sr. Hudson con voz aburrida. Él estaba acostumbrado al "Cullen" salir fuera de su oficina. En realidad, ya ni siquiera tenía que esperar el duro golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que había una ventana en la puerta de la oficina.

La puerta se abrió y entró un chico extraordinariamente apuesto, luciendo tan aburrido como sonó el Sr. Hudson. "Sr. Hudson" saludó y se sentó en la silla opuesta al hombre calvo. Se recostó en la silla, la luz brillando sobre su cabello bronce. Sus llamativos ojos verdes eran provocadores, un brillo insolente pasó por ellos mientras ponía los pies sobre el escritorio como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, lo que, para él, probablemente lo era.

"¡Los pies fuera del escritorio, Edward!" ladró Hudson.

"Sí señor" respondió burlonamente Edward, sacando sus pies del escritorio.

El Sr. Hudson apretó los dientes juntos, obviamente frustrado con la respuesta sarcástica del niño, pero sin poder trabajar en ella. Contó hasta diez en su cabeza y luego suspiró. "¿Por qué estás aquí esta vez, Cullen?"

"Por decir la verdad" contestó el chico con voz inocente. "Y por tirar un ladrillo a la ventana del auto de la Sra. Conell. Aunque ella prácticamente lo pidió"

Hudson apretó el puente de su nariz e ignoró el segundo argumento de Edward. "¿Decirle la verdad a quién?"

"Esa chica Swan" Su tono fue rudo y enfadado cuando habló y su perfecta cara se transformó en una expresión bastante amenazadora, incluso un vampiro se habría asustado.

"¿Presumo que te refieres a Isabella Swan?" El tono del Sr. Hudson era reprimente y prácticamente honorable. "Ella es un correcta estudiante con excelentes calificaciones y con un _muy_ buen comportamiento. Ella tiene un futuro brillante por delante, bastante diferente a ti en este momento. En vez de decir cosas desagradables a ella, debería imitarla y seguir su ejemplo."

"Dije que conté la verdad, no que le dije cosas desagradables a ella" Edward sonrió a su director.

"Edward. Estás en mi oficina. Obviamente, para ti, ambas cosas están mutuamente incluidas, ¡o tu no estarías sentado ahí ahora mismo!"

"Lo siento, señor. No sé a qué se refiere con 'mutuamente incluido'."

"¡Significa que son lo mismo, Cullen!" Gritó Hudson. "¡Eso es exactamente lo que estaba diciendo! Tienes un gran potencial, Edward, pero lo desperdicias y lo usas para crear problemas. Hasta acá llegué." Él golpeó su escritorio. "No voy a castigarte más porque sabes que lanzar ladrillos a las ventanas de los profesores está mal y sé que la suspensión no funciona. Edward, aunque deteste mucho 'rendirme' con un estudiante, no puedo tratar de enseñar lo in-enseñable. Considera esto como tu última advertencia."

"¿Última advertencia antes de qué?" Edward preguntó suspicazmente.

"Expulsión" contestó rotundamente el Sr. Hudson.

Edward rodó sus ojos, no disuadido del todo y se levantó. "Gracias Sr. H. Fue bueno hacer negocios con usted." Luego salió de la oficina.

"¡Te dije que no me llamaras Sr. H!" gritó el Sr. Hudson después de él, su cara se tornó de un inusual color rojizo. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, empieza a contar hasta diez y murmurando para sí mismo acerca de 'las canas antes de tiempo' a pesar de que en realidad no tenía suficiente pelo como para que se volviera gris.

Pero antes de que llegara a siete, fue interrumpido. "Ahm… ¿Sr. Hudson?"

El Sr. Hudson abrió sus ojos para ver a un hombre de cuarenta años con pelo gris, parado frente a él. Él estaba jugando nerviosamente con el botón de su chaqueta, algo que realmente irritaba al Sr. Hudson.

"¿Si Sr. Marshall?" preguntó al único profesor de psicología del Instituto de Forks.

"Bueno, lo siento Señor, pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación con el Sr. Cullen y pienso que puedo tener la solución a su problema," dijo el Sr. Marshall.

"Si usted piensa que tiene un castigo que funcione con Cullen, entonces usted tiene mi permiso para probarlo, y que tenga toda la suerte del mundo".

"Bueno... es de largo aliento... y puede tomar un tiempo... pero estoy bastante seguro de que esto podría enderezarle."

El Sr. Hudson entrecerró los ojos con recelo hacia al tono misterioso del Sr. Marshall. "Escuchémoslo entonces."

"Tengo al Sr. Cullen y a la Srta. Swan en mi clase de psicología y estoy pensando en la introducción de un nuevo proyecto para su clase, y usarlos como conejillos, por así decirlo".

"¿Cuál es el proyecto y cómo va a detener el mal comportamiento de Cullen?" El Sr. Hudson suspiró como si tuviera muy poca fe en su colega.

"Bueno, se trata de juntar a un chico con una chica... ellos tienen que pretender que están casados. Ya sabe, vivir juntos, usar anillos, pasar todo su tiempo con el otro... todo lo que implica un matrimonio excepto por el aspecto físico..."

Hudson interrumpió. "¿Y cómo esto detendrá a Cullen de...?"

"Estaba llegando a esa parte. Puedo emparejarlo con Isabella Swan. Ella puede enseñarle a él una lección o dos, estoy seguro. Y… quizás haya algunas cosas que ella pueda aprender de él también…"

"Y usted está casi seguro que esto... 'lo enderezará'," Sr. Hudson hizo eco de sus palabras, sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente.

"Nunca debe subestimar el poder del efecto sicológico que puede tener un ejemplo humano. Creo que puede ayudar a Cullen a ver el mundo diferente y darse cuenta qué puede hacer él si pone su mente en ello. El proyecto puede incluso ser una increíble experiencia para toda la clase"

El Sr. Hudson calló nuevamente y lo consideró por algunos minutos. Giró en su silla y se quedó mirando al cartón que colgaba de su pared. Era un calendario del año, con una pequeña caja por cada día desde que había empezado aquí, antes de que terminara la primavera. Faltaban sólo dos días hasta el receso de primavera, pero cada día que el Sr. Hudson había estado reemplazando al director anterior, el Sr. Greene - que había decidido cambiarse a una escuela de niñas, y el Sr. Hudson estaba empezando a darse cuenta de por qué – había hecho un pequeño garabateo de recordatorios. La mayoría de ellos eran recordatorios de algún tipo de castigo que Edward Cullen estaba realizando de forma corriente. Más recientemente, simplemente se leía "Cullen".

Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. "¿Y cuándo podría empezar y terminar este proyecto?"

"La primera semana que regresamos del receso de primavera – necesitará algo de preparación- y probablemente dure algunas semanas"

El Sr. Hudson contuvo un suspiro y luego exhaló cuando tomó su decisión. "Muy bien. Puede seguir adelante con este proyecto e intente con la mayor fuerza posible de influenciar a Cullen con el espectacular poder de la mente humana, aunque personalmente pienso que no tendrá mucho impacto. Todo lo que espero de este proyecto es un enfurecido Cullen y un ladrillo a través de _su_ ventana, dando lugar a la expulsión. Le acabo de dar la última advertencia. Si da un paso en falso más… " concluyó con su voz apagándose.

"¡Oh, usted no puede expulsarlo durante el proyecto! Dejaría a Isabella sin compañero y ella reprobaría. La chica nunca obtiene debajo de 10 en su vida – ¡ella podría morir de un ataque cardíaco!" Dijo el Sr. Marshall.

El Sr. Hudson estaba visiblemente irritado. "Bueno, entonces usted deberá mantenerlo a raya."

"Haré todo lo que más pueda. Valdrá la pena intentarlo, ¿no cree?"

Aunque Hudson no estaba del todo convencido de que el proyecto valdría la pena, se le habían acabado las ideas por lo que tendría que quedarse con la idea más loca que cualquier persona haya tenido. "Supongo. No puede hacer más daño. Otro profesor está destinado a recibir un ladrillo a través de su ventana muy pronto... o peor. Pero, después de su pequeño proyecto, Cullen no estará protegido de la expulsión. No puede saber que no será expulsado mientras participe en esto o se volverá loco."

"Tan pronto como el proyecto esté terminado, Marshall, le daré todo ese tiempo. Si el chico no ha cambiado para entonces, él va a estar fuera de esta escuela más rápido de lo que puede tirar un ladrillo a través de mi ventana... ¡y yo esperaría que él pudiera hacer eso malditamente rápido!" concluyó Hudson, señalando la puerta, una indirecta sutil de que quería que el Sr. Marshall dejara su oficina.

"Sí señor. Gracias, señor" dijo el Sr. Marshall con gratitud. Llevaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras salía de la oficina de su jefe, ansioso de poner su plan en acción. In-enseñable, ¡efectivamente! Él, Stephen Marshall, podría ser el elegido para probar que no había un estudiante in-enseñable en el mundo, incluido Edward Cullen. Después de todo, uno nunca debe sobreestimar el poder de la mente humana… y la psicología detrás de ello...

* * *

Hola a todo mundo. Si leen esto, es que llegaron al final del prólogo. Espero que sigan la historia y les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí. Es mi primer trabajo aquí en Fanfiction y como traductora, aprovechando que estoy aprendiendo inglés y pensé que sería buena forma de practicar. Y desde ya les pido paciencia, lo más probable es que me demore un poco en subir los capítulos, al menos por estos días, ya que también dependo de mi beta.

¡Gracias por leer! Y acepto toda clase de comentarios.


	2. Cap1: Nuevo Semestre, ¿Nueva Amiga?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama le pertenece a Stephaniiie (thank you!). Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. A quien intente robarse la traducción o la historia sin nuestro permiso, les prometo que sufrirán un tremendo castigo.

Le doy las gracias a mi mejor amiga **audevon** por acceder a ser mi beta reader.

**XXX**

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo Semestre, Nueva… ¿Amiga?**

**Bella POV**

¡Vamos, vamos! Le insistía a mi vieja camioneta roja mientras me acercaba más a la escuela. Levantarse tarde en el primer día de regreso de las vacaciones de primavera no era una gran idea si quería mantener mi récord perfecto. Cosa que hice. Pero yo sabía que mis excelentes notas y mi expediente intachable fueron probablemente las causas de mi falta de popularidad. Quiero decir, no me importaba que la gente dijera cosas desagradables de mí, tanto a mis espaldas como en mi cara, pero era un poco frustrante no tener a alguien que diera la cara por mí. O tan sólo para hablarme civilizadamente. Eso era todo lo que le pedía a la vida.

Yo sabía que había una chica nueva a partir de hoy, pero no tenía grandes esperanzas en ella. Ella se relaciona con Edward Cullen, lo cual es decir suficiente.

Edward Cullen era el rebelde de la escuela, el chico malo. Por supuesto, él era el chico más sexy del mundo y todas las chicas de la escuela harían cualquier cosa por él… excepto yo. Sus impresionantes ojos verdes, su extraño cabello color bronce y sus impactantes músculos no hicieron mucho por mí después de todo. Por supuesto, él era hermoso y yo no tengo miedo en admitirlo, pero nunca juzgues un libro por su portada… yo sabía lo que había tras esa fachada: un jugador. Pero parecía que era la única chica en el Instituto de Forks que podía ver eso. O al menos, la única a la que eso le importaba. Era bueno que odiara al chico, pensé, porque él seguramente me odia. Eso había sido bastante obvio varias veces, la más reciente justo dos días antes del receso de primavera.

Suspiré mientras estacionaba en mi lugar. No teníamos lugares asignados ni nada, pero me he estacionado en este lugar desde que empecé aquí. Probablemente porque era el lugar más alejado de la escuela: el marginado, igual que yo.

Agarré mi mochila y salí de mi camioneta, comenzando a correr a través de la lluvia que se mantiene como una presencia constante en Forks.

Me dejé caer en mi asiento justo antes de que sonara la campana. Justo a tiempo. Busqué en mi bolso y saqué mi maltratada copia de bolsillo de 'Cumbres Borrascosas' antes de sentarme a leer mientras duraba la revisión de la asistencia. Era una suerte que mi tutor fuera un profesor de Literatura Inglesa.

Justo unos minutes después de mí, la Sra. Connell cruzó la puerta. "Buenos días clase. Cálmense por favor." El nivel de ruido no cambió. La Sra. Connell tomó aire y luego gritó, "¡Cállense!"

Todos se quedaron quietos.

"Gracias," dijo la Sra. Connell. La ignoré y enterré mi nariz de vuelta en mi libro. Estaba tan absorta en la lectura, que no noté el antinatural silencio que acompañó al crujir de la puerta de salón siendo abierta y luego cerrándola. Sólo puse atención al cambio cuando una voz parecida a una campana habló.

"Um… perdón por llegar tarde, Señorita." Dijo. Levanté la vista para ver a la chica que estaba parada en la puerta. Tenía el pelo corto y negro que había sido hábilmente peinado para que quedara en puntas y brillantes ojos azules. Era delgada en extremo, bajita – algo parecida a un duendecillo- y vestía claramente ropa de diseñador. Casi pude escuchar jadeos de todos en la sala. Rodé los ojos, ella debía ser la nueva Cullen.

"Ah. Tú debes ser Alice Cullen," dijo la Sra. Connell, y podría decir que ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no ser prejuiciosa. La miró duramente y en realidad yo no podía culparla, quiero decir, hace sólo unas pocas semanas atrás el chico más infame de la escuela lanzó un ladrillo a través de la ventana de su auto porque ella le dio un muy merecido seis y ahora su hermana estaba parada en frente de ella, uniéndose a su clase.

"Sí" replicó Alice "Perdón por llegar tarde. Mi hermano nos trajo hoy. Presumo que eso significa algo para usted."

"Podría decir eso." El tono de la Sra. Connell fue rudo. Sacudió su cabeza y agitó su mano con desdén. "Tome asiento."

Los hermosos ojos de Alice buscaron un asiento vacío en la sala. Desde mi asiento de atrás pude ver que casi todo el mundo en la sala de clases sentados de forma recta, deseando que ella se sentara junto a ellos. Por un momento, era casi como si pudiera leer sus mentes; ella se veía bien y les ayudaría a acercarse a Edward. Rodé los ojos y estaba a punto de empezar a leer de nuevo, pero entonces Alice hizo algo que me sorprendió. Ella sonrió y vino a sentarse en el puesto vacío que estaba a mi lado. Mis ojos pestañearon ante ella. Perdón, pero ¿en qué extraño mundo paralelo un Cullen podría escoger sentarse _conmigo_?

"Hola," me dijo sonriendo.

"Eh… hola," murmuré. Podía sentir las miradas de mis compañeros de clase puestas en mí, pero las ignoré.

"¿Tuviste un buen receso de primavera?"

"Ahm… sí, supongo. Fue… tranquilo" Respondí casi honestamente. No fue muy tranquilo. Más bien fue… aburrido y libre de drama. "¿Y tú?"

"¡Sí! ¡Hice muchas compras!" exclamó. Luché contra la necesidad de rodar los ojos. ¿Qué pasaba con las chicas y las compras? Yo no encajo exactamente como típica adolescente (probablemente otra causa de mi falta de popularidad), pero no puedo ver por qué las chicas salen de compras. Quizás Alice y yo no podríamos llevarnos así de bien. Y menos cuando se dé cuenta de que toda la escuela me odia.

"Estuve en un internado en Biloxi, pero no me gustaba mucho así que mis padres dijeron que podía venir aquí con mi hermano," continuó Alice.

"Edward," prácticamente gruñí.

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Yo…" Me callé. Estaba a decir 'lo odio' pero eso quizás no caería muy bien. Decidí ir por el mejor acercamiento posible. "Lo conozco. Estoy obligada a sentarme junto a él en Biología." Bien hecho, Bella. ¿Realmente eso fue tu _mejor_ acercamiento?

"Oh." Alice me miró por un momento. Pude haberme golpeado yo misma; estaba bien decir eso a una de sus "seguidoras" y recibir una paliza, ¿pero a su hermana? No, eso fue simplemente rudo.

"Lo siento" me disculpé.

"Te daré un consejo," anunció ella bajo su aliento.

Ahora fue mi turno de mirarla a ella con desconcierto. "¿_Por qué_?"

"Porque pareces una buena persona. Estoy segura de que seremos amigas, y no quiero que arruines tu vida," replicó Alice.

"Ahm… está bien." No pude pensar en otra cosa para decir.

"No salgas con mi hermano. No hables con mi hermano. Demonios, ¡ni siquiera te acerques a mi hermano!" ella apretó los dientes.

Decir que estaba sorprendida sería una subestimación. ¿Por qué yo querría estar cerca de Edward Cullen? ¿Y por qué él me permitiría estar cerca? Dios. Supongo que ella pronto lo sabrá.

"No te preocupes. Eso nunca sucederá" Le dije después de una sorprendentemente larga pausa.

"No, ¡es en serio!" exclamó Alice, claramente no había procesado lo que le acababa de decir. "Él es un cerdo arrogante y… espera, ¿qué?"

"Odio a tu hermano. Él _es_ un cerdo arrogante. Es un jugador y es desagradable. Sin ofender"

"Dilo de nuevo" Me pidió asombrada.

"Jugador. Es otra palabra para definir a un hombre que…"

"¡Sí, sé lo que quisiste decir conjugador! ¿Acabas de decir que odias a mi hermano?" Ella lucía bastante sorprendida.

"Sí," contesté lentamente, no muy segura de si ella lo tomaría como ofensa, así que agregué, "creo que el sentimiento es mutuo"

"¿Mutuo? ¿Cómo que él te odia también?" preguntó Alice, mirándome de arriba abajo mientras yo asentía. "Estoy sorprendida", continuó. "Luces exactamente como su tipo de chica."

Me estremecí. "¿Él tiene un tipo?" Había pensado que todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino sería su tipo tan pronto como estuviera dispuesta a ir a la cama con él". Rodé mis ojos y entonces recordé que Alice era su hermana. De nuevo. "Perdón."

Pero, para mi alivio, ella estaba riendo. "Eso es muy cierto," dijo. "Y no me ofendiste. No puedo evitar que me relacionen con él y si no estás en mi contra, creo que nos llevaremos genial." Me sonrió. "Unidas por el odio a mi hermano. Nunca pensé que encontraría a otra chica que no lo adore."

Ahora me reí. Quizás estuve equivocada antes, tal vez Alice y yo _podríamos_ ser amigas después de todo…

***

"Agh. Míralo paseándose como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Estúpido idiota." Alice dejó caer su tenedor en la mesa y apartó su plato de pasta disgustada. Lo sé -estaba nuevamente sorprendida de que se sentara conmigo.

Volteé para mirar en la misma dirección que ella para ver a Edward caminando hacia su 'genial' mesa con una impresionante chica rubia metida bajo su brazo que parecía que hiperventilaría en cualquier segundo. Rodé mis ojos cuando la reconocí; Shelby Cummings del curso superior al nuestro. Y de nuevo, Edward podía conseguir a quien quisiera, incluso si fueran veinte años mayor.

"¿Qué es eso, _su_ mesa o qué?" Alice estaba furiosa cuando la conversación de la mesa donde Edward se sentó cesó inmediatamente y todos se voltearon a hablar con él.

"O algo así" murmuré, picoteando mi propia pasta. "Creo que es más como un culto. Uno malvado."

Alice bufó. "¿Entonces quiénes son los atletas, y las chicas, con las que él se sienta?"

"Su pandilla y su club de fans" respondí.

"¿Tiene un club de fans?" Alice enarcó su ceja.

"Am… sí. Y pienso que tú y yo somos las únicas dos chicas que no se unirán. En serio, ¡algunas de ellas incluso tienen camisetas, por amor de Dios! Es como una religión. Están tan cerca de adorarlo."

Alice rió bastante fuerte.

"No estoy bromeando."

Pero la atención de Alice estaba enfocada nuevamente en la mesa de Edward. "¿Quién es el rubio?"

"Jasper Hale. Su hermana, Rosalie, era la versión femenina de Edward antes de graduarse el año pasado, así que por supuesto que tiene que estar en la pandilla de Edward." Fruncí el ceño. "Sabes, de hecho nunca pensé en esto, pero él tiene sólo una cosa en común con Edward: ocasiona problemas. Él es el rebelde tranquilo, mientras que Edward busca llamar la atención. Y, la mayor diferencia, es que nunca lo he visto con una chica colgando de su brazo como siempre lo hace Edward. Él tiene muchas chicas detrás de él, obviamente, pero siempre las rechaza. Personalmente creo que es gay. O emo. O ambos." Paré de hablar para tomar un sorbo de mi malteada.

Alice frunció el ceño. "¿Él es gay?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé. De hecho tampoco lo he visto con un hombre colgado de su brazo. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesada?" La provoqué.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Él es amigo de Edward!" Alice me miró y rápidamente me retracté.

"Alice, estoy bromeando."

Ella atrajo de regreso su plato de pasta y empezó a picotearla de nuevo. "¿Qué clase tienes en la tarde?"

"Ehm… Trigonometría y… ¡oh no!"

"¿Qué?"

"Psicología," gemí. "¡Odio esa maldita clase!"

"¿Realmente es tan mala?"

"Bueno, la materia en sí no es tan terrible, pero tu hermano está en mi clase y tiene el hábito de hacer mi vida tan miserable como sea posible. Sin mencionar que el profesor, el Sr. Marshall, es muy… apasionado acerca de su materia. Le encanta usarnos como conejillos de indias para ver cómo trabaja la mente humana. Estoy esperando que la próxima vez tengamos que observar peces o algo por el estilo."

"¿Y eso qué probaría?"

"No tengo idea, pero el último semestre tuvimos que hacer dos horas de meditación cada mañana antes de la escuela para ver si nos calmábamos. Edward usó eso como excusa para llegar una hora tarde al instituto casi todos los días."

"Bueno… quizás cualquier cosa que hagas no debe ser tan malo como eso," sugirió Alice.

"¿Cuándo tuviste psicología?"

"Nunca. No la he tenido."

Suspiré y miré hacia la 'mesa genial' al tiempo que vi a Edward levantarse y tomar consigo a su pequeño amigo hacia el estante donde podría dejar el plato de comida que no tocó.

"Alerta, idiota ignorante aproximándose," le murmuré a Alice.

Ella miró alrededor y sus dientes rechinaron. Y entonces, puso un pie fuera de la mesa, haciendo que su hermano tropezara. Dejó caer la bandeja con un ruido, el plato rompiéndose en el piso y los restos de comida salpicando en el vestido de Shelby. Ella gritó mientras él se estabilizó y luego se volvió para mirar quién lo hizo tropezar.

"¡Alice!" chillé, mortificada mientras el resto que estaba en el comedor se giró para mirarnos.

"Ups, perdón Edward" dijo ella, radiante. "¡Realmente debería ver dónde dejo mi gran pie!"

Edward la miró y gritó "Alice, ¿en qué _demonios_ estás pensando…?" Y luego él me vio y cambió su frase, bajando la voz mientras hablaba. "¿Por qué estás sentada con _ella_?"

"_Su_ nombre es Bella," escupió Alice "Y ella es mi amiga."

Me iluminé ante sus palabras. ¿De verdad? ¿Yo era su amiga?

"¡No me interesa cual su nombre!" bufó Edward. "¿Estás tratando de arruinar mi reputación? ¡Porque funciona!"

Enrojecí mientras más gente se volteaba para ver la pelea casi silenciosa entre los hermanos.

"Lo creas o no, _Edward_, ¡tu reputación no es algo de lo que debes estar orgulloso!"

Edward miró a su hermana mecánicamente. La expresión en su cara era terrorífica. Y luego, se volteó y arrastró a Shelby fuera de la cafetería. Todos, incluso yo, miramos a Alice. Edward nunca perdía una discusión.

"¿Qué están viendo?" le replicó a alguien que estaba mirando. Casi instantáneamente, todos retornaron su atención a su comida. Luego ella sonrió y levantó una de sus manos hacia mí.

Y, en ese instante, dos cosas se aclararon: Alice Cullen _no_ era alguien con quien podías meterte y… Alice Cullen era mi amiga. Le sonreí de vuelta y chocamos los cinco.

**Edward POV**

"¿Quién es la chica nueva?" preguntó Mason, después que abandonamos la cafetería. Hice una mueca. Estúpida Alice. ¿Por qué no se quedó en su estúpido internado? Ahora tenía que admitir que mi hermana estaba sentada con las personas menos geniales en toda la escuela. Debo admitir que _Bella_ podía ser una buena persona y era impresionante, pero era odiosa.

"Su nombre es Alice," contesté, rogando que no me preguntaran cómo es que lo sabía.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Lindsay. ¿Por qué Cole tiene que salir con esa vaca ruidosa?

"Ella es… ehm… mi hermana," confesé.

"No sabía que tenías una hermana," dijo Carter.

Rodé mis ojos. "Eso es porque nunca se los dije. Agh. Tengo psicología esta tarde," gemí, mientras cambiaba rápidamente el tema.

"Me pregunto qué _interesante_ proyecto nos tiene esta vez." Mason mordió el anzuelo.

"Si es algo parecido a la tonta cosa de la meditación, el Sr. Marshall puede ser encontrado muerto en su cama esta noche." Connor pasó sus dedos por su cabello café, aparentemente sumergido en sus propios pensamientos- los cuales probablemente consistían en tratar de encontrar la mejor forma de matar al Sr. Marshall.

A diferencia de Connor, no me importaba mucho el Sr. Marshall. Seguramente él era… raro y bueno, raro, pero era el único maestro en la escuela que me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Ni siquiera me ha enviado a la oficina del director y era allí donde pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo por estos días. No porque siempre fuera travieso, pero sí porque siempre me pillaban en algo extraño.

"Quizás él nos haga cuidar de un huevo," sugirió Mitchell. "Leí acerca de una escuela que hizo eso."

"¡Ooh! " todos nos burlamos. "¡Mitchell leyó algo!"

Él se sonrojó y nos hizo callar.

"Supongo que muy pronto lo sabremos," suspiré mientras la campana sonaba para el próximo período. "Sólo espero que no sea nada muy drástico."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¡Ja! ¡Edward no sabe en lo que se va a meter! El próximo capítulo será interesante, se los aseguro. Les aclaro desde ya que Steph es británica y aclaró justo en este capítulo que intenta apegarse lo más que puede al sistema educativo estadounidense, en caso de que noten algunas diferencias o imprecisiones.

Mil gracias por los reviews, alertas de autor, de historia y favoritos. Parece que tuvo buena acogida. Así que no se pierdan el capítulo 2.

No puedo decirles que estará pronto, porque mi beta y yo seguimos medio ocupadas y eso que se acerca fin de año.

¡Se cuidan!

Clefa.**  
**


	3. Cap2: El Proyecto

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama le pertenece a Stephaniiie (thank you!). Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. A quien intente robarse la traducción o la historia sin nuestro permiso, les prometo que sufrirán un tremendo castigo.

Le doy las gracias a mi mejor amiga **audevon** por acceder a ser mi beta reader.

**XXX**

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Capítulo 2 – El Proyecto.**

**Edward POV**

"Psicología, Edward." Mason me sonrió de forma burlona, pasando su mano por su negro cabello.

"O podrías decir tortura," suspiré. "Quiero decir, en serio, ¡es el primer día después del receso de primavera y ellos decidieron dejar a ese idiota perdedor con nosotros y con un nuevo proyecto!"

Mason se estremeció y entonces sonó la campana.

"Ay querido, llegaremos tarde," dije sarcásticamente mientras empezábamos a subir los 41 escalones a la sala de psicología. "Te apuesto cinco dólares a que Marshall llegará más tarde que nosotros."

"Te apuesto que no lo hará. Él estará demasiado ansioso por su nuevo proyecto," discutió Mason.

"Tienes entonces una apuesta," le dije, estirando mi mano hacia él para estrecharla.

"Perdedor," dijo Mason, estrechando la mano extendida.

Simplemente enarqué una ceja mientras llegábamos al final de los escalones. Nos detuvimos afuera de la puerta y luego, la abrí lentamente. La gente estaba sentada en sus puestos, hablando, pero eso no era nada especial en la clase del Sr. Marshall. Me asomé por la esquina del escritorio del Sr. Marshall para verlo vacío.

"Ja, Mason. ¡Me debes cinco dólares!" Dije, extendiendo mi mano.

"Ese imbécil de Marshall. ¿Por qué nunca aparece a la hora?" se quejó Mason, poniendo un billete de cinco dólares en la palma de mi mano. Se acercó a su puesto habitual junto a Sadie Piper, su actual novia, y yo recorrí la sala por un puesto vacío.

Tomé asiento junto a Jennifer Dean, quien lucía como si hubiese muerto e ido al cielo cuando empujé la silla al lado de ella. Rodé mis ojos; no podía decirle que me senté ahí únicamente para evitar sentarme con la nueva _amiga_ de Alice. Estaba sorprendido de que Bella no haya muerto de la impresión al tener a alguien que realmente hablara con ella, para ser honestos. Fenómeno.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y, con diez minutos de atraso, el Sr. Marshall entró a la sala. "Hola clase. Perdón por llegar tarde. Acabo de hacer los preparativos de último minuto para realizar su proyecto…" Y entonces, toda la clase intercambió miradas inquietas. Vi a Jennifer mover su silla cerca de mí, tratando – y fallando completamente- de ser sutil.

"¿De qué trata el proyecto, Señor?" Pregunté.

"Ah, Señor Cullen." Me sonrió. "Qué bueno que preguntó." ¿Qué demonios? Este tipo nunca tiene sentido.

"¿Entonces nos va a decir?" Pregunté rudamente.

"Lo hago, en verdad." Encendió el proyector y una presentación en diapositivas apareció en la pizarra. El título de la presentación me hizo sentir incómodo: 'matrimonio'. Ahora, no me malinterpreten, pero comprometerme no es lo mío. Tengo encuentros de una noche, no una blanca y gran boda. Realmente esperaba que esto no fuera en serio.

"Este semestre," comenzó el Sr. Marshall, "ustedes tendrán que casarse con uno de sus compañeros de clase."

Vi que todas las chicas de la sala giraron su atención hacia mí y yo miré alrededor de la sala por alguna chica con la que no me importara casarme. Y severamente esperaba que fuera metafórico. Después de un día, estaría presentando el divorcio.

"¿Señor, me puedo casar con Mason?" dije.

"Será emparejado con una chica, Cullen," respondió el Sr. Marshall.

"Bueno…" nuevamente miré alrededor, "¿qué tal… Mercy, Señor?" Esperaba conseguir a una buena antes de que todas se fueran. La mandíbula de Mercy se cayó cuando dije su nombre y me miró, esperanzada. Le guiñé el ojo.

"De hecho, Edward, los he emparejado a todos yo mismo. Ahora, antes de decirle con quién fueron emparejados, les diré los detalles de esta misión." Caminó de arriba abajo frente al pizarrón. "Básicamente, tendrán que vivir con su pareja desde el Viernes – en dos días – hasta que termine el semestre…"

"¡Pero son cinco semanas!" protesté.

"Sí, ya sé eso, Edward. La tercera semana tendrán un alejamiento de su pareja para ver qué tan diferente es su vida. Este proyecto se supone que representa lo que es en verdad el matrimonio y se supone que les enseñará cómo cooperar con otras personas. El matrimonio se trata de compromiso y de resolver las cosas juntos. Considérense afortunados de que el proyecto dura cinco semanas porque el matrimonio es para toda la eternidad."

"Entonces… como estaba diciendo antes de que Cullen me interrumpiera… ustedes vivirán con su pareja, como lo hacen las verdaderas parejas y…"

"¿Eso incluye…?" habló Mason esta vez, pero el Sr. Marshall lo interrumpió antes de que dijera esa palabra que todos los profesores que no son de Biología odiaban.

"Si ustedes están increíblemente desesperados de incluir ese aspecto físico del matrimonio en este proyecto entonces no los puedo detener, pero por favor asegúrense de usar protección."

Le sonreí a Mason al otro lado de la sala.

"Ahora… tendrán que vivir juntos y deben pasar juntos tanto tiempo como les sea posible. Les daré un libro de registros en el cual ustedes deberán escribir sus experiencias y registrar sus sentimientos…"

"¿Como un diario?" Pregunté.

"¿Podrían dejar de interrumpirme ustedes dos?" gritó el Sr. Marshall. Luego aclaró su garganta y comenzó nuevamente. "Sí, algo parecido a un diario. No es obligatorio que rellenen el libro de registro, pero deben entregar un ensayo de 10 páginas al final del proyecto, aproximadamente dos páginas por cada semana, incluida la semana de separación porque tendrán que decir cómo se sienten estando separado de su 'otra mitad'."

"Libre," lo interrumpí de Nuevo, pero el Sr. Marshall me ignoró.

"El escrito no puede ser enorme o tendrán que re-escribirlo. Este ensayo será calificado y, sí, es importante así que no pierdan el tiempo." El Sr. Marshall me miró y luego se volteó a ver a Mason por un segundo. Luego se aclaró la garganta. "¿Está claro?"

"Sí Sr. Marshall," contestamos a coro.

"Perfecto. Ahora, les dire quién sera su esposo o esposa por las próximas semanas. Cuando diga sus nombres, vayan y siéntense con su pareja." Revolvió unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y luego comenzó a leer en voz alta los primeros nombres. "Daniel Jackson y Megan Bailey." Vi de reojo que Megan se sonrojó y Daniel le sonrió. Rodé los ojos.

"Seth Hunter y Amy Walker." Esta vez, Amy puso mala cara, mirándome fijamente. Todo lo que puedo decir es que lo siento mucho por Seth.

"Kyle Barlow y Gabby Wilmott. Rob Wilson y Calleigh Archer. Samuel Douglas y Emilie Parker."

Hasta donde pude ver no había orden en los nombres, eran completamente al azar. No fueron ordenados alfabéticamente o algo similar, así que no había forma de que pudiera averiguar con quién me tocaba.

"Mercy Jameson y Peter Richards."

Demonios. Bueno, ahí se fue mi chica escogida.

"Mason Roberts y Heidi Pickford."

Le sonreí a Mason quien hizo una mueca. Nada peor que ser emparejado con una ex.

Y entonces escuché que leían mi nombre. "Edward Cullen y…"

Las chicas restantes se enderezaron y parecían estirar sus oídos, como si eso fuera posible.

Pero el nombre que salió de sus labios fue el último que quería oír. Esta situación era peor que ser emparejado con tu ex. Una situación que me hizo reconsiderar lo que dije sobre 'no darle importancia al Sr. Marshall'.

"Isabella Swan."

"¡¿Qué?!" Grité, pero no era el único. Toda la clase se calló y se voltearon para mirar o hacerlo con odio, dependiendo del género, a Bella. Bueno, que me dejen de una pieza y que me alimenten con partes de mi propia anatomía. La pequeña señorita santurrona acaba de gritarle a un profesor.

**Bella POV**

¡No, no, no! ¡De todos los chicos de la clase me tengo que 'casar' con ése! ¡¿En qué demonios está pensando el Sr. Marshall?!

"¡¿Qué?!" Grité sin pensarlo.

Una sonrisa que claramente decía que esto lo esperaba apareció en la cara del Sr. Marshall. "Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan. Si ustedes tienen un problema, por favor véanme al final de la clase pero mientras tanto, por favor muévanse y siéntense juntos."

Incapaz de ir contra el deseo de un profesor, recogí mis libros y me fui a sentar junto a Edward, maldiciendo bajo mi aliento. Yo muy raramente maldecía, pero era una de esas ocasiones especiales.

"Qué retardado," Edward estaba murmurando a sí mismo. "Ponerme con esa odiosa, lambiscona, estúpida, pequeña…"

"Mira," bufé, "Yo no quiero esto más que tú, ¿entendiste? Así que cállate y trata de lidiar con esto."

Se veía asombrado de que haya hablado con él por un segundo, pero luego murmuró, "¿Mi patética hermana te contagió entonces?"

"Quizás," lloriquee, "o quizás solo quería decirte eso desde siempre."

Él hizo rechinar sus dientes. "Apenas termine la clase, vamos a demandar un cambio de parejas."

"Eso sería un placer para mí, _Cullen_," escupí.

"Está bien entonces, _Swan_, porque no pretendo estar casado _contigo_. Nunca jamás. Preferiría que bestias salvajes se comieran partes de mi cuerpo antes de pasar la eternidad contigo. Y si esperas que realmente me moleste en hacer esto por una _calificación_ es porque estás muy mal."

"Oh, no te preocpues. No esperaba inteligencia de alguien como tú," dije

Me fulminó con la mirada. "¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?"

Sonreí dulcemente. "Oh. Nada."

Él gruñó y volvió a quejarse por lo bajo.

El Sr. Marshall terminó de leer nuestros nombres y luego comenzó a hablarnos acerca de otras cosas que teníamos que hacer en este ridículo proyecto. Mirar peces habría sido mucho mejor que esto. Inusualmente, ignoré al profesor y pasé la última parte de la clase en un concurso de miradas con mi llamado 'esposo.'

Finalmente, sonó la campana. El resto de la clase se desbordaron de la sala a toda prisa, sólo Mason se molestó en mirar atrás hacia donde estábamos Edward y yo, humeando, en frente del escritorio del Sr. Marshall. Lo vi reír una vez hacia Edward y luego siguió al resto.

El Sr. Marshal se volteó hacia nosotros tan pronto como se cerró la puerta detrás de la clase. "¿Hay algún problema con ustedes dos?"

"¿Y todavía lo pregunta?" Edward sacaba chispas. "_No_ voy a 'casarme' con _ella_."

"Perdón Edward, pero es con quien te emparejé," dijo el Sr. Marshall.

"¿Me puedo casar con alguien que no desprecie?"

"No, Cullen. Tu pareja es Bella y nada de lo que tu digas o hagas puede cambiar eso."

Ahora yo hablé. "Pero Sr. Marshall… no es justo…"

Él me miró con una expresión divertida en su cara "Nunca pensé que vería el día en que discutiría con un profesor, Srta. Swan."

"Sí, pero esto es ridículo," dije. "Lo odio y él me odia. ¿No es la idea del matrimonio el pasar la eternidad con alguien que amas?"

"Bueno, entonces ustedes tendrán que trabajar en esas diferencias," dijo el Sr. Marshall.

"Pero…" empezó Edward.

El Sr. Marshall lo interrumpió. "Edward, realmente pienso que este proyecto te ayudará."

"¡¿Ayuda?!" explotó. "¡¿_Ayudarme_?! Perdón, Señor, pero ¿está loco? "

El Sr. Marshall se rió entre dientes. "No, Edward. Honestamente creo que así será."

"Pero ¿Qué hay de mí?" Protesté al mimo tiempo que Edward dijo,

"Casarme con ella no va a ayudarme."

"De acuerdo, chicos. Miren. El proyecto comienza oficialmente este viernes. El próximo viernes, hablaré con ustedes y si todavía intentan estrangular al otro, entonces podría considerar… "

"¿Cambiar parejas?" Edward sugirió esperanzado

"No. Pero consideraré una negociación"

Edward hizo una mueca.

"Ahora, vayan a casa y hagan lo más que puedan en sus últimos dos días de soledad," dijo el Sr. Marshall, señalando la puerta.

Suspiramos de forma simultánea y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Edward la abrió y salió primero, hacia Mason que se lanzó sobre él.

"¿Entonces?"

"Pues si que sirvió de mucho," dijo Edward, irritado y luego citó al Sr. Marshall, "'tendrán que trabajar en esas diferencias.' Agh, ¿Cuál es su problema?"

Mason se rió de él. "Ah, ¡mala suerte Edward!"

"Sabes, estoy aquí," dije en un tono cortado.

"Oh, lo sé," dijo Mason. Se dio la vuelta y me guiñó un ojo. "Entonces ¿Qué piensas acerca de estar con Edward?"

"¿Es una broma?" gruñí.

Mason se rió. "No."

"Bueno, en ese caso, esta materia puede ser la primera que repruebe" Dije bruscamente, "A propósito." Y luego me giré y bajé las escaleras.

Oí a Mason irse. "¡Oooh!" y rodé mis ojos. Imbéciles.

Despotriqué con la puerta y sobre mi camioneta, pero entonces escuché a alguien decir mi nombre.

"¿Qué?" Giré rápidamente para ver quién venía detrás de mí. Traté de mantener mi mal humor controlado cuando vi quién era. "Oh. Hola Alice."

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" preguntó.

"Nunca adivinarás cuál es nuestro nuevo proyecto en psicología," le dije, sacudiendo furiosamente mi cabeza.

"¿No tienes que mirar peces entonces?" revisó.

Me burlé. "Ja. Ojalá."

"Vaya. Debe ser malo."

"La palabra malo veintiséis veces no cubre lo terrible que es en realidad," refunfuñé.

"Entonces es malo malo malo malo malo malo malo malo malo malo malo malo malo malo malo malo…" empezó Alice, contando los 'malos' con sus dedos.

"Sí, Alice, ya entendí," la interrumpí. "Es muy-malo."

"Bueno ¿y qué es?"

"Tenemos que…" comencé, pero fui interrumpida.

"¡Hey! ¡Hermana de Edward!" llamó Mason al otro lado del estacionamiento. "¡Deja tranquila a la esposa de Edward!"

Miré casi justo a tiempo para ver a Edward empujar a Mason al suelo y salir airadamente hacia su volvo con cara de piedra.

Alice me enarcó una ceja, confundida. "¿Esposa?"

"Tenemos que pretender que estamos 'casados' con un compañero de clase. Pero con mi suerte tuve que quedar emparejada con ese estúpido cerdo."

Lejos de simpatizar conmigo como presumí que haría, Alice gritó con entusiasmo. "¡Oh Dios mío!" jadeó. "¡Eso significa que eres mi cuñada!"

"Alice!" gemí. "Me escuchaste mal o qué? Tengo que simular que estoy casada con Edward!"

"Oh." Frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Bueno, al menos no es para siempre. ¡Tengo que ser su hermana por el resto de mi vida!"

"¡Él no te odia!" Apunté.

"Él tampoco te odia" dijo Alice.

De repente, un auto plateado se detuvo junto a nosotras y la ventana del lado del conductor bajó con un zumbido. "Vamos Alice," dijo Edward de mal humor.

Ella rodó sus ojos hacia mí y me sonrió. "Nos vemos mañana." Comenzó hacia el lado del pasajero del auto de Edward, pero entonces se detuvo y se volteó hacia mí. "¿Cuándo comienza formalmente el proyecto?"

"El viernes," contesté, ignorando el resplandor del piercing de Edward.

"Ven a nuestra casa primero. Así ni siquiera tendrás que prestarle algo de atención a este idiota." Sonrió. "¡Será como una fiesta de pijamas!"

Suspiré. "Para ser honestos, Alice, estoy pensando en botar el curso completo."

"No eres la única," murmuró Edward malhumorado.

"No puedes hacer eso," predijo Alice. "Quizás este proyecto no será tan malo. No te matará si lo intentas."

No pude contestar a eso, así que sólo sacudí mi cabeza y la saludé antes de voltearme y caminar hacia mi camioneta para volver a mi casa como una chica soltera casi por última vez.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Les traje el capítulo 2 más rápido de lo que pensaba, mi beta se hizo su tiempo, ya que está finalizando su semestre (le pueden desear suerte en los reviews XD).

Hablando de eso, miles de gracias por las alertas, reviews y favoritos, se siente raro recibir las alertas en mi correo, pero eso quiere decir que gusta la historia. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Les dije que Edward no sabía lo que le esperaba, me da risa su reacción, al igual que la de Bella. Les doy una pista del siguiente capítulo: Charlie se va a enterar del proyecto, pueden hacer sus apuestas de cómo va a reaccionar.

Espero traerles pronto el siguiente capítulo, y paso el aviso de que estuve corrigiendo algunas cositas de los capítulos anteriores. Se cuidan y que tengan una excelente semana.

Clefa.


	4. Cap3: La Guarida de Edward

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama le pertenece a Stephaniiie (thank you!). Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. A quien intente robarse la traducción o la historia sin nuestro permiso, les prometo que envenenaré con panqués a los culpables.

Le doy las gracias a mi mejor amiga **audevon** por acceder a ser mi beta reader.

**XXX**

**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**

**Capítulo 3 – La Guarida de Edward.**

**Bella POV**

Todavía estaba furiosa cuando Charlie entró por la puerta esa noche.

"Hola Bells," dijo sonriendo mientras colgaba su cinturón.

"Hola," contesté en un tono que claramente reflejaba mi mal humor.

Charlie frunció el ceño mientras entraba a la cocina y se sentaba a la mesa. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Puse el plato de lasaña en frente de él y me senté para empezar el mío sin decir nada.

"¿Y bien?" presionó Charlie, levantando su tenedor y empezando a comer.

"Me tengo que _casar_ con Edward Cullen," escupí, mi ira escapando de nuevo.

Charlie se congeló "¿Qué?"

Rápidamente me corregí. "No es en realidad casarme, casarme con él pero… es bastante cerca," expliqué a medias. "Es para un estúpido proyecto de psicología que se supone que nos tiene que enseñar cómo es en realidad el matrimonio." Me burlé de eso. "¡Y el Sr. Marshall tuvo que emparejarme de toda la gente con _Cullen_!"

Charlie todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero continuó comiendo, lo cual era una buena señal. "¿Y qué es lo que… implica este proyecto?"

"Tengo que vivir con él por tres semanas" le dije. "De hecho tengo que quedarme en el mismo dormitorio que Edward Cullen. Ugh, ¡es tan molesto!"

Hubo una pausa.

"Te harás a la idea," dijo de repente. "Siempre lo haces. Estoy seguro que él es un buen chico cuando lo conozcas mejor."

"Estoy segura de que él no es mejor cuando lo conoces," repliqué. "Además, prefiero conocer el polvo que está debajo de mi cama en vez de conocerlo."

Charlie se echo a reír y lo miré fijamente.

Se retractó rápidamente. "Bella, son tres semanas. No es para siempre. Lo superarás. Sólo soporta al chico por ese tiempo."

Lo mire con asombro. "¿No te da pánico pensar que viviré con un chico?"

Charlie suspiró, nuevamente serio. "No. Bella, sé que piensas que esto no es un buen proyecto, pero estoy en desacuerdo contigo. No estoy seguro de lo que tu profesor quiere sacar con esto, pero los chicos se casan muy jóvenes en estos días. Es tiempo de que aprendan que el matrimonio no es todo lo que parece. ¿Sabías que el 50% de los matrimonios terminan en divorcio?"

"Sí, papá, me lo has dicho."

"Es sólo que no quiero que termines de la misma forma que tu mamá y yo lo hicimos. Probablemente este proyecto te hará algún bien y hará que los jóvenes aprendan que el matrimonio y la familia son cosas que deben pensarse seriamente."

"Papá, no tengo nada contra el proyecto, pero nunca me casaría con Edward Cullen. Lo detesto. ¿Pensé que se supone que te casas con alguien que amas?"

"Te casas con alguien que crees que amas," me corrigió Charlie. "No siempre dura eternamente. Ustedes dos sólo tendrán que trabajar juntos y estoy seguro que no lo odiarías después de un tiempo. Él es probablemente un buen tipo."

"No lo conoces," murmuré.

"Pero conozco a su padre."

Ahora captó mi atención. "¿Lo conoces?"

"Sí. El Dr. Cullen- trabaja en el hospital. Me encuentro con él de vez en cuando. Él es una de las mejores personas que he conocido y no me imagino criando a un mal chico. Probablemente sólo sea su comportamiento dentro de la escuela, presumiendo frente a las chicas."

Nunca había considerado el comportamiento de Edward como un show, pero ahora que Charlie lo mencionó, supuse que era posible… esperen, ¿qué? ¡No! No, ¡no estoy defendiendo a Edward Cullen! Su comportamiento era él por completo. Punto.

"¿Entonces, cuándo comienza tu proyecto?" preguntó Charlie.

"Viernes" contesté.

"¿Y traerás a este joven a conocerme?"

Di un respingo; apenas podía imaginar eso. Pero, entonces, Edward probablemente tendría que quedarse aquí algún tiempo...

"Um… algún día," dije, "pero probablemente no el Viernes. Creo que voy a estar allá primero. Mira, Edward tiene una hermana, Alice, quien es mi amiga así que sería bueno estar con alguien más que lo odia casi tanto como yo."

"Bella." Charlie era severo ahora. "Dale un respire al pobre chico. No puede ser tan malo."

"No, tienes razón," suspiré. "Es peor."

"Sólo trabaja con él, obtén una buena calificación y entonces nunca más tendrás que hablar con el chico de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo Bella?"

Apreté mis dientes y clavé la lasaña con mi tenedor. Estúpido Sr. Marshall. No podía esperar hasta la próxima semana cuando pudiéramos 'negociar'.

**Edward POV**

El viaje a casa con Alice había estado silencioso… hasta ahora.

"¿Por qué, Edward?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué qué?"

Alice suspiró y vaciló, como si estuviera pensando en cómo decir algo. "¿Por qué eres como eres?"

"Y eso no era vago en absoluto." Rodé mis ojos.

"¡A eso me refiero!" lloró Alice. "¡¿Por qué eres tan rudo?! Tan… inmaduro y… simplemente patético. "

"Auch," dije, actuando como si me hubiera herido. "Pero, honestamente, Alice, no sé a qué te refieres."

"Sí lo sabes," dijo. "Bella me contó todo. Todo sobre tus novias, tu actitud tu… todo. No eras así. Sólo quiero saber por qué haces caer a Carlisle así. ¿Él no ha hecho algo?"

"Por supuesto que lo ha hecho," respondí honestamente. "Ha intentado todo. Pero se rindió. Incluso mis profesores se han rendido de castigarme."

"¿No te interesa?" preguntó Alice.

Suspiré, no quería decirle nada a ella. "Me interesaba."

"¿Pero…?" presionó.

Sentí mis labios fruncirse; una señal de que no estaba para decir algo más acerca del asunto. No estaba dispuesto para discutir las razones detrás de mi comportamiento con mi hermana de entre todas las personas.

Alice suspiró, entendiendo la señal. "Sabes, Esdward," dijo, "realmente deberías cambiar antes de que sea muy tarde."

Me burlé de sus palabras y entonces encendió la radio, terminando efectivamente toda conversación antes de que llegáramos a casa.

***

Me quedé en mi cama esa noche, jugando con mi teléfono pensando en llamar a Mason o a uno de los chicos. Pero entonces, tuve una idea. No tenía ni idea de donde había salido esta repentina sensación de lo que sea que fuera, y no estaba seguro de si estaba agradecido por ello o no, pero decidí que no había nada de malo con intentarlo.

Bajé de mi cama, arrastrándome hacia el pasillo y el segundo tramo de escaleras. Contuve la respiración cuando una escalera crujió, pero Alice no vino corriendo a ver por qué estaba subiendo al tercer piso, por lo que supuse que era seguro y continué.

Llegué a la cima de la escalera y en silencio caminé por el pasillo hasta que llegué al familiar panel de roble que servía de puerta. Había un clavo martillado débilmente en la madera y un letrero pintado a mano colgado en el alambre sujetado al clavo. Sonreí levemente mientras trazaba las palabras pintadas con mi dedo: _'Guarida de Edward- No Entrar'_. Bueno, eso era lo que decía antes. Faltaban la mitad de las palabras ahora y en vez de eso se leía _'Grda d Ewrd- o ntra'_, pero no importaba.

Vacilante, alcancé el picaporte de la puerta. Giré suavemente, cuidando de no sacarla como siempre solía hacerlo. Recordé una vez en que accidentalmente quedé encerrado dentro y me reí de mi estupidez infantil. Di un paso en el interior y cerró la puerta detrás de mí, profundamente inhalando el mohoso olor a madera vieja que solía ser una parte tan importante de mi vida.

Entonces lo vi: la forma familiar oculta bajo una sábana blanca-gris. Lo que solía ser mi posesión más preciada y que luego había sido abandonado, al igual que mi antigua vida de calificaciones perfectas y conducta intachable. Con cuidado, tomé un extremo de la sucia sábana entre los dedos índice y pulgar de mi mano derecha y tiré. La capa cayó sin esfuerzo revelando el marco de sauce marrón oscuro de mi alguna vez-amado piano.

Levanté la tapa y me quedé mirando las teclas de marfil durante un buen rato para luego sentarme en el taburete y apoyar las manos en algunas de las claves, el acorde de Do sonó a un volumen muy bajo. El tacto de las teclas bajo mis dedos trajo tantos recuerdos que había forzado a la parte trasera de mi mente.

Nuevamente empujé lejos los recuerdos y con suavidad comencé a tocar la melodía que naturalmente vino a mí... la melodía que rondaba mi pasado lleno de secretos indecibles.

Toqué suavemente para mí hasta que no pude hacerlo por más tiempo. Entonces, cerré la tapa otra vez y tiré la sábana sobre el piano, escondiéndolo con mis recuerdos; no podía dejar que los recuerdos como esos entraran a mi vida ahora mismo. Pero en el fondo sabía que escondiendo el piano no haría mucha diferencia-el daño ya estaba hecho y dejaría los recuerdos allí. Ahora tendría que luchar contra ellos con toda la voluntad que tenía.

Bajé las escaleras hacia mi habitación y retiré el teléfono fuera de mi cama. Mientras estuve fuera, tuve tres llamadas perdidas, todas de Mason. Rodé los ojos y lo llamé, preparando más burlas sobre el proyecto estúpido de psicología que me llevó con mi peor enemigo como esposa.

**Bella POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Era ese molesto pitido otra vez. Ugh. ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz?

"Vete" murmuré.

Pero el pitido continuó. De repente, mi adormecido-confuso cerebro se dio cuenta de lo que era, así que me estiré para apagar la alarma de mi reloj y volver a dormir. Pero mi mano bajó y golpeó la parte superior de mi escritorio. Abrí los ojos y miré a la mesa. Debajo de mi mano había una nota adhesiva de color rosa fluorescente. Suspiré y despegué la nota adhesiva, tratando de ignorar la irritante alarma.

'_Buen intento Bells'_ se leía en los garabatos familiares de Charlie._ 'Levántate__ y enfréntalo'_

Gemí y me tumbé en la cama, decidida a ignorar la alarma tanto como sea humanamente posible. Lo que no fue por mucho tiempo. Debió de haber sido durante un minuto antes de que me molestara y en vez de ignorarlo me levanté de la cama a buscarlo.

Una hora y media más tarde, entré en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Me dirigí a mi espacio habitual, pero, para mi gran sorpresa, un Volvo plateado ya lo había tomado. Apreté los dientes. ¿Estaba tratando de irritarme hasta la muerte antes de tener que iniciar el proyecto?

Me sorprendió mi irritación repentina hacia Edward; aunque era inevitable, en realidad no había hecho nada tan malo todavía. El espacio estaba abierto a cualquier persona. De mala gana estacioné a su lado y procedí a encaminarme al salón.

"¡Hola Bella!" Llamó Alice, saludándome en el momento en que puse los pies en la sala de clases. Todos miraron primero a Alice y luego a mí, haciendo que mi cara se tornara de tonos inhumanos de rojo. Me apresuré a mi asiento junto a Alice y me senté, demasiado avergonzada para sorprenderme de que ella aún quisiera sentarse a mi lado.

"Hola Alice," la saludé, dejando mi bolso sobre el escritorio.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" preguntó.

"No soy una persona madrugadora," refunfuñé.

Alice abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta abierta de golpe y tres chicas que entraban. Kelsey Jones estaba en el medio, llorando a moco tendido y Rosey y Kara a ambos lados de ella, tratando de consolarla, aunque parecía que estaba lejos de eso.

La sala se quedó en silencio y todas las otras chicas las rodearon. Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas y escuchamos atentamente la conversación.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Kyra entrometidamente.

"Él… él… él," jadeó Kelsey entre sollozos.

"¡Terminó con ella!" terminó de decir Rosey.

Hubo un coro de jadeos, muchos "¿qué?" y "¡no!". Alice rodó sus ojos hacia mí.

"Fue terrible," gimió Kelsey. "Me llamó Chelsea y luego me dijo que habíamos… ter… ter… ¡terminado¡"

"¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?" preguntó alguien.

"Si ustedes sólo se juntaron ayer ¿cierto?"

Kelsey asintió miserablemente, y oí cómo la silla de Alice raspaba ruidosamente el suelo mientras se ponía de pie junto a mí. _Por favor _dime que ella no está a punto de hacer lo que pienso que es.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" demandó Alice. Gemí suavemente. Sí, ella lo hizo.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Alice y sólo se escuchó un tranquilo sorbo de Kelsey.

"¡¿Acabas de decir que se juntaron _ayer_?!"

"Sí," contestó Kelsey.

"Lo siento, pero ¿en qué clase de mundo retorcido podrías estar molesta por un tipo con el que te reuniste ayer?"

"Alice," murmuré.

Ella me ignoró. "¡Vamos, Kelsey! ¡Él debe ser un idiota para terminar contigo así de rápido!"

"Alice," dije un poco fuerte mientras una inspiración profunda rodeó la sala.

"¡Él es malvado! Deberías estar agradecida de que terminó contigo. Un tipo que… que… es insensible no se merece una chica como tú… ¡una chica en absoluto!"

"¡Alice!" le advertí, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Becca también se puso de pie. "¿Quién te crees que eres?" le preguntó a Alice.

¿Disculpa?" Alice la miró, sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente.

"Nadie, ni siquiera su hermana, puede hablar así de Edward Cullen," escupió Becca, sacudiendo su pelo negro fuera de sus ojos.

"¿Fue Edward?" Preguntó Alice. Su tono era cortés, pero podía ver el destello de ira oculto detrás de sus sorprendentes ojos azules.

"Por supuesto. ¿Con quién más _Kelsey_ estaría molesta? Él no fue un insensible y ella tuvo mucha suerte de que siquiera la _mirara_."

Entonces, la Sra. Connell entró. Alice se hundió en su asiento, murmurando incoherencias.

"Traté de advertirte," le dije.

"¡Ese chico es un idiota!" Escupió Alice con vehemencia. "¿Cómo se atreve a escoger chicas y luego botarlas al día siguiente?"

"Te dije acerca de eso ayer," le recordé.

"Sí, pero una cosa es escucharlo y otra completamente distinta es verlo en acción," dijo Alice.

Me encogí de hombros.

"Es hombre muerto. No, está más que muerto. Él es… ¡agh! Un idiota," repitió.

"Bueno, te apuesto que Edward diría que eres una idiota si te pudiera escuchar ahora," bromee.

Alice hizo una mueca. "Touché."

**XXX**

¡Por fin! Mil disculpas por actualizar recién, pero tuve varias cosas que hacer (viaje sin lap, postítulo, visitas) y este capítulo se me hizo bastante tedioso de traducir y se me iba la inspiración. Pero quiero que sepan que NO pienso dejar la historia, me podré demorar 3 meses, pero voy a traducir la historia completa. Y les aviso que cualquier cosa que suceda, lo voy a ir dejando en mi perfil, detesto las notas de autor entre las historias, así que ahí voy a poner lo que vaya pasando conmigo.

Bueno, espero compensar el atraso y subir esta semana uno o dos caps, entre medio de los ensayos que debo terminar esta semana para el postítulo, ya que parece que entro a trabajar el 28. Espero seguir subiendo aunque sea un cap por mes.

A quienes apostaban que Charlie se iba a enojar por el proyecto, se equivocaron, hasta ahora reaccionó sumamente relajado, y me gusta verlo así. A todo esto, la historia original ya va en 61 caps y con mucho drama, pero acá nos falta bastante para eso.

El próximo capítulo... chan chan chan, comienza el 'anhelado' proyecto.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, y por su lectura. Saludos a todo mundo y espero subir muy pronto el cap. 4

**Clefa**.


End file.
